


Needless Gendering at 3 AM

by Stegopod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Garrison trio, M/M, Memes, Multi, Polyamory, Stupid Crap, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: Though seriously why the fuck is everything needlessly gendered under capitalism
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 18





	Needless Gendering at 3 AM

Pidge *nudging Hunk repeatedly at 3 AM*: Isn’t it pretty fucked up that we depict the moon as a girl and the sun as a boy? There just floating rocks in space. Hunk? Wake up Hunk. Listen. There sexless!

Lance *leaning over the otherside of Hunk to glare at Pidge through his nightly face mask*: The sun isn’t a rock, go the fuck back to sleep.


End file.
